darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-09-15 - GNN Absolute Cormorant Returns
A holocamera is pointed toward a white-feathered Ndega in green, violet, and blue ceremonial robes sitting upon an opulent throne. The creature waits a few moments as it seems he does not know he is on the air. Finally, someone indicates for him to speak. "I am Orino Cormor, Absolute Cormorant of Kiota II in the Sullust Sector. I am speaking to the galaxy for the first time in an attempt to provide light to the recent situation and events that have taken place on Kiota II in the previous months." "Since the beginning of my reign, the now ex-Senator of Kiota and fifth in line of the throne, Tinio Cormor, and my heir and son, Bianti Cormor, have held me hostage in my palace against the wishes of the stars and my people. During that time, Tinio was selling Kiota's vote in the Republic Senate to line his own pockets, while my son laid terrible burdens upon the Ndega people causing them to revolt against my rule. I am told over two hundred thousand good Ndega were murdered or died fighting his oppression with still thousands unaccounted for by their relatives. I thank Quintio and the other rebel leaders for fighting these injustices and removing Bianti from power and causing his loyalists to flee the world." "During this time, the President of Sullust was kidnapped by the so-called Brotherhood Against the Republic. In fact, this organization were formed of a group of mercenaries under the guise of being anti-Republic. In reality, Tinio hired them to attempt to prolong the war and the credits provided by some of his benefactors who desired to see the war continue. Again, I thank Quintio for aiding the Jedi and a number of other off-world adventurers in freeing the Sullust President and I wish to apologize for the harm caused to the Sullust President." "After my son was seized during the raid to free the President, the loyalists for Bianti and Tinio fled the planet, making me their unwilling captive. I was taken to Coruscant and hidden in Tinio's estate to keep me from attempting to return to the Ndega. However, due to the shrewd negotiating of ex-Senator Besk Joran of Bothuwai, I was able to go free and he returned me last evening to the Ndega." "I wish to thank Quintio and Mr. Akurel Durendel for running the planet and providing much needed investment to build up our infrastructure after the Ndega Civil War and the attack by pirates that have left Kiota raped and pillaged. I will begin working with Quintio and Mr. Durendel immediately to aid our world and continue to rebuild. I request the Supreme Court of the Republic to freeze all accounts for Kiota and Tinio Cormor immediately with the intent of returning those stolen and ill-gained credits to the people that it has hurt the most, the Ndega. I also announce the banishment of Tinio and Bianti Cormor from Kiota II for the rest of their days and name my daughter, Idiana Cormor, the heir to the throne of the Absolute Cormorant." The screen pans out and eventually switches over to an anchorman. "Upon the release of the statement by the Absolute Cormorant, the office of the Sullustan President released a statement accepting the monarch's apology and wishing him well on the recovery of his world. At this time, no statement has been filed by the Supreme Court of the Republic." Category:September 08 GNN Posts